The present invention relates to coaxial connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coaxial connector for slidably mating with another coaxial connector.
In the telecommunications industry, it is known to use circuit modules in a chassis mounted in equipment racks to provide connection and cross-connection for telecommunications circuits. These modules may incorporate coaxial connectors along the one of their edges, the modules being designed for insertion into the chassis such that these connectors interface with mating coaxial connectors incorporated into the chassis.
The connectors incorporated into the chassis must be durable enough to withstand repeated insertions and removals of the module connectors, as the modules may be removed and reinserted multiple times. Manufacturing and insertion tolerances required that these chassis connectors also be capable of accepting modules which might be inserted slightly out of alignment. Also, these chassis connectors often provide some degree of engagement force against the modules connectors, such as springs or others tabs, which are capable of withstanding multiple insertion/extraction cycles. High manufacturing costs, breakage of parts and poor connections are concerns needing attention.
The present invention relates to a telecommunications coaxial connector comprising a body with a first open end, an opposite second open end and an axial opening defined through the body and a cap positioned about the first open end. The cap is electrically connected with the body and includes a side wall, an open end aligned with the axial opening, and a continuous ring about the open end of the cap and an integral spring member defined in the side wall. A center conductor is positioned within the axial opening such that the center conductor extends into the cap and an insulator electrically isolates the center conductor from the body.
The present invention also relates to a telecommunications chassis including a bulkhead with coaxial telecommunications connectors with electrically connected ends and an enclosure with open ends, the bulkhead positioned across an open end with the coaxial telecommunications connectors within the enclosure. The coaxial telecommunications connectors each having a body with a first open end, an opposite second open end and an axial opening defined through the body, and a cap positioned about the first open end. The cap is electrically connected with the body and includes a side wall, an open end aligned with the axial opening, a continuous ring about the open end of the cap and an integral spring member defined in the side wall, and a center conductor positioned within the axial opening such that the center conductor extends into the cap and an insulator electrically isolating the center conductor from the body.
The present invention further relates to a method of assembling a telecommunications coaxial connector.
The present invention further relates to a method of forming a cap for a telecommunications coaxial connector.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.